


The Tiger and Kitty

by WritingStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, M/M, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStuff/pseuds/WritingStuff
Summary: Kenma is in Hasetsu visiting family when he runs into Yuri Plisetsky.





	The Tiger and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this feels kind of rushed and is kind of terrible but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is.

Kenma was walking along the side of the street observing the little shops and wishing he had enough money to buy something, maybe so he could get Kuroo a souvenir or something, when something slammed into him and sent him tumbling down.  His first reaction was to run away from this embarrassing and eye catching situation before anyone started to look his way but then he looked up at the person who was currently lying on top of him and just couldn't stop staring into the most beautiful blue-green eyes he'd ever seen.

Yuri quickly got to his feet and immediately started yelling, "Watch where you're going next time!" He said even though he was aware he was the one at fault.  

"But you're the one who ran into me." Kenma stated boldly, and Yuri was just as surprised to have been called out as Kenma was that he actually stood up for himself.

They actually began chatting for a little bit after Yuri had helped Kenma up and Kenma had learned that Yuri is here from Russia, looking for someone who was supposed to be coaching him in his ice skating.  Kenma didn't know anything about ice skating, but he found himself fascinated with Yuri's life and didn't really want to stop talking to him quite yet. 

"I-I have a hotel room nearby if you....want to um come and hang out?" Kenma asked and then hastily added, "Just until you figure out where your friend is of course!"

"Che....fine" Yuri said as he looked away to hide the slight blush he was currently sporting.

And that's how they ended back at Kenma's hotel room, playing video games, with Yuri sat right in front of the tv and Kenma sat further back leaning against the bed.

Yuri was just getting really into the game when he felt a pair of hot lips make contact with his neck and he automatically jumped and let out a gasp, dropping the controller.  

"I'm sorry," Kenma breathed into his ear, "I just couldn't hold myself back anymore, I don't know what it is about you...." Kenma trailed off as he crawled in front of Yuri and began to straddle him.  

And then all of sudden there was a pair of lips on Yuri's, and he had no idea what to do.  Yuri had never kissed anyone before! he was completely inexperienced and it probably showed, but he tried his best to kiss back, just putting some light pressure back onto Kenma's lips.  

"Is this alright?" Kenma asked in between frantic kisses.  

Yuri quickly nodded, not wanting this new sensation to stop.  When Kenma ground down into him in response he couldn't hold back the moan that made it's way out of his mouth.  Yuri had masturbated before of course, but he'd never felt anything quite like this, and he knew he wanted more.  He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he decided to just do what he wanted and reached behind Kenma to lightly grasp his ass.  The delicious sound that came out of Kenma was something he wanted to hear again and so he started to get more bold and began to squeeze harder, pushing Kenma's growing erection more firmly into his own.  

"Lets...lets go to the bed" Kenma panted out and Yuri froze, which apparently Kenma noticed. "Or uh...we uh...we don't have to! Of course we don't have to, it's totally fine!" Kenma began to stammer out and then tried to remove himself from Yuri's lap and that snapped Yuri back to reality and away from the anxiety he was feeling from being so inexperienced.

"Stay." Yuri said confidently, "I just....I've never...." Yuri trailed off, hoping Kenma would understand without him having to actually say it.

"Oh! I could....teach you? If you... If you want?" Kenma asked a little nervously, but he breathed out a sigh of relief when Yuri nodded his head in approval.  

"Okay...we should take our clothes off first so it's easier, okay?" Kenma asked, as he slipped his hand under Yuri's shirt and started playing with a nipple.  

Yuri let out a small gasp and a moan as he nodded his head and then Kenma was lifting Yuris shirt up above his head and then his own.  They both took a few moments just to look each other over and then they were kissing again, frantically and Yuri began pulling at the waistband of Kenma's pants.  

"Mmmm....impatient are we?" Kenma teased as he stood up from Yuri's lap and began making his way to the bed.

"Shut up!" Yuri bit out as he followed behind, but he froze when Kenma shed his pants and boxers and splayed himself out on the bed on his back.

"What are you waiting for?" Kenma asked, snapping Yuri out of his staring, "come here."

Yuri quickly made his way over, shedding his pants on the way, and laid down next to Kenma.  Kenma quickly got up and straddled Yuri, immediately going down for a kiss.  Yuri was starting to get the hang of kissing, his tongue now working in sync with Kenma's.  Kenma moved his mouth from Yuri's lips, down to his neck.  He sucked on Yuri's neck for a while enjoying the little gasps he'd get from him in return, but his aching erection was starting to get hard to ignore, and he was sure Yuri's was too by the feeling of it pressed up close to his own.  

"I'm gonna prepare myself now."  Kenma said breathily as he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table, and then at the last second threw the condom back, deciding he wanted to feel all of Yuri.  

Yuri looked confused at first, but then understanding dawned on his face as he watched Kenma pour lube onto his own fingers and then reach behind himself.  Yuri didn't want to just sit there uselessly, while Kenma did all the work, so he sat up a little and began mouthing at Kenma's neck and chest, enjoying the taste and the feel of it.  When he got to one of Kenma's nipples he flicked his tongue over it experimentally and then started to suck on it when he heard the deep moan in elicited from Kenma.  Yuri was just moving onto the other nipple when Kenma groaned and then stated that he was ready, pulling three slick fingers out of himself.  

Kenma quickly grabbed the lube from where he'd thrown it on the bed and poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand and then grabbed Yuri's hard shaft.  Yuri groaned deeply at the feeling of Kenma's hand working him up and down, which then led Kenma to let out a little moan at the sound.  Once Yuri was all slicked up Kenma grabbed him around the shaft and held him steady as he lifted himself up above Yuri's cock and then slowly began to sink down.  They both let out loud moans, Kenma throwing his head back at the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure.  

After a minute of Kenma adjusting to the intrusion he began to move himself up and down a little bit, just having it thrust in and out shallowly.  It was driving Yuri crazy and he gave his own thrust up, apparently at the perfect angle, as Kenma let out a terribly loud moan and begged him to hit right there again.  Kenma began to move himself faster, Yuri matching his pace thrusting up and Yuri could tell he unfortunately wasn't going to last much longer.  He told Kenma this and Kenma just nodded his head grasped his own erection, pumping it harshly.

"It's okay baby," Kenma said, "Cum in me, do it, please." Kenma begged, and Yuri couldn't handle it.  His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, and it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt, his cum shooting deep into Kenma as it happened.

Yuri must have blacked out for a little bit because when he came to his stomach and chest was covered in Kenma's cum and Kenma was leaning over him panting.  Yuri knew it was out of character for himself, but he just wanted to stay close to Kenma so he began running his hands up and down Kenma's sides soothingly until he was able to catch his breath.  Once Kenma calmed down he lifted himself up, letting out a groan as Yuri slipped out, and walked over to the bathroom.  

Yuri heard the sink running and he went and grabbed his phone while Kenma began getting cleaned up.  Seeing multiple missed calls from Victor and even more from Yakov, remembering the picture he posted on instagram giving away his location, he threw his phone back down and decided to deal with the excuses of absence to both of them later.  Right now.....right now he only wants to deal with Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments/critiques.


End file.
